


Kodak Moment (part 3 in the Prank Wars series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words and this one is worth humiliating Dean according to Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam’s eyebrows finally grew back. He wish he could forget about it but his school pictures were a constant reminder. He was dressed in his best. An angelic smile to beat all smiles but no eyebrows. That in itself, made him look stupid and Dean laughing his ass off didn’t help matters. He couldn’t even enjoy their dad smacking Dean in the back of the head for being an asshole. “Oh come on Sammy you can show this to your wife and kids one day, providing anyone would want to marry you after this.” Sam only scowled in response as their dad smack Dean upside the head again. ‘Pay backs are fucking hell. You just wait.’ Sam thought to himself. 

While Dean was outside working on his car, something with the transmission and their dad was doing something in the garage, this gave Sam the opportunity to be just as evil as his brother, but worse. He walked into his bedroom and retrieved the picture he had been keeping in hiding of Dean sitting on the toilet with water balloons busted all around him. He was saving that picture for a rainy day but right now, his days were pouring. He took out a piece of notebook paper and taped that Polaroid to it and wrote in big black letters with a magic marker, MISSING. WAS LAST SEEN IN THE BATHROOM, HE FLUSHED THE TOILET AND HASN‘T BEEN SEEN SINCE. IF YOU SEE THIS MAN, POINT YOUR FINGER AND LAUGH AT HIM. REWARD: MY SATISFACTION ON SEEING HIM EMBARRASSED. 

Sam knew he couldn’t just go to the party store without his father’s permission when he was home so he decided to play the good son, “Uh dad?” “HMMM?” His dad responded without looking up. “Can I go to the party store and get some more balloons?” Without thinking, “Yes but see if your brother needs anything while you’re out.”

Sam ran up to Dean who was still bent over underneath the hood of his car. “HEEEEYYYY DEEEEAAAAN.” Sam yelled. 

Startled Dean banged the top of his head on the inside of the hood. “DAMN IT SAM. YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?”

“Dad wants to know what your fat ass wants from the party store while I’m out?”

“I don’t need anything and you better not be buying any of those fucking balloons.” Dean threatened.

“Dad said I could. I already asked him.” And with that, Sam took off skipping down the street.

The wonderful cashier helped Sam with the printer they kept over by the wall behind the potato chips. ‘She’s so nice.’ Sam thought as she called him cutie while she pinched his pudgy little cheeks. She was in her sixties. He bet she was a wonderful grandma, her grandkids are so lucky. All he had was, his dad, Dean and Bobby.

After the copies were made at 5 cents a copy. He made 50 copies then he bought a package of balloons to make it look good since that’s what he came there for. He took some tape out of his back pocket and started taping up the fliers beginning with in her store window. He made his rounds in town including the bars where Dean loves to hang out.

Dean saw Sam come skipping down the drive way. “Uh…. Sam…. Why can’t you run like a normal boy? Why do you always have to skip like a girl?”

“Because I know how much it annoys you.” And with that, Sam skipped merrily to his bedroom to hid away his balloons for future water balloon ammunition.

When Dean finally got done working on the car, he walked to the garage to announce to their father that he was going to the bar for a couple of beers in which his dad just gave a simple nod as he continued to tinker in the garage.

Hearing Dean start up the impala was Sam’s cue to start filling up some water balloon ammunition. Once a good majority was filled, he put them in his bedroom wastebasket, for safe keeping. He emptied it this morning in preparation of this.

Dean finally reached the bar. He went to order a beer when the bar tender pointed and laughed at him. Dean chose to ignore it for the time being. That’s until he started hitting on one of the bar waitresses that was way too old for him. “So, what’s a classy chick like you….” She cut him off. “Spare me the lines sweetheart because I’m not interested in a guy sitting on a toilet surrounded by water balloons.” The other drunk customers started laughing slamming their fists on the dusty tables as if expecting an encore. 

Before he could respond, one of the customers got up from the table from behind him and held out a picture for him to see. “Excuse me, can I have your autograph? You seem to be famous in these parts.” 

Dean snatched the paper out of the man’s hand and took off out the door, a room full of laughter drifting behind him. When he was outside, that’s when he saw it. Pictures of him on every poll. He started retrieving them before anyone else could see. Everywhere he turned, people were pointing and laughing at him. 

“SHUT UP! YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! I’LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!” Dean yelled. Eyes blazing with anger. 

“Oooh, such threatening words coming from a guy who had his picture taken sitting on a toilet.” Responded a lumber jack looking man.

“FUCK YOU. I CAN TAKE YOU. I CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU! YOU THINK I CAN’T? COME ON, LET’S GO!” Dean yelled once again.

The lumber jack held up both hands in mocked surrender. “”Far be it for me to insult a man on his throne.” Then he laughed again.

‘Fuck this.’ Thought Dean as he started up the impala not caring about the speed limit. When he gets a hold of Sam, he is DEAD. NO, HE IS WORSE THAN DEAD.

Sam heard the impala come to a screeching halt. Yup, Dean must have found out about the pictures or he wouldn’t be home so early trying to drive his tires into the ground.

Dean came rushing in pissed as hell. “SAM! SAMMY! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!”  
John came rushing in instead. “Dean, what’s wrong? What happened?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean showed his dad the flier. “I’M GOING TO KILL EM! I’M GOING TO KILL THAT DEMON SEED.” 

John put both of his hands on Dean’s chest. “Now Dean, calm down. He’s just a twelve year old boy.”

“A DEAD TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY!” Dean yelled.

At this time, Sam came out of his bedroom. “What’s going on?” He innocently asked.

“AS IF YOU DIDN’T KNOW!” Yelled Dean once again. “THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR. YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!”

Sam hid behind their father. “DAD, HELP ME!”

“DAD AINT GONNA HELP YOU THIS TIME!” Dean tried to reach behind their father’s back to grab a hold of Sam.

Sam cried out.

“DAMN IT DEAN. STOP. HE IS A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY NOW YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HIM.”

“NO, THIS IS NOT FAIR, IF YOU WON’T DICIPLINE THE LITTLE MONSTER, I…. WILL…”

With that he ran behind their father trying to get to Sam. Sam trying to dodge Dean while hanging on his father’s arm, turning him around every time Sam moved out of Dean’s reach. John has had enough. “THAT’S IT…. BOTH OF YOU…. I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING NOW SAM GO TO YOUR ROOM, DEAN, GO TINKER ON YOUR CAR OR SOMETHING JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM EACHOTHER!”  
Dean was not about to listen to their father. Not this time. Not since Sam had ruined his reputation. He was not letting him get away with it even if it meant more punishment from their father. Dean remained standing in a threatening manner.

Finally, John decided he needed a vacation so he walked over to the phone. Sam hanging onto his belt loop the whole time. John pushed his hand away, “Sam, enough.” 

Dean started moving towards Sam so what did Sam do? He ran into his bedroom and retrieved his water balloon ammunition. Next thing Dean saw was a bright red, obese water balloon come flying across the room and landed upside his head. 

“DAD, TELL YOUR LITTLE MONSTER TO QUITE THROWING WATER BALLOONS OR I’M GONNA KILL EM.”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR SHAVING MY EYEBROWS OFF. MY SCHOOL PICTURES CAME IN TODAY AND I LOOK STUPID IN THEM. NOW I CAN’T PASS THEM OUT TO ALL MY FRIENDS YOU ASSHOLE!”

“OH AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY FOR YOU TO START POSTING FLIER ALL OVER TOWN OF ME SITTING ON THE COMMODE?”

Sam responded by throwing another water balloon at his older brother.

“THAT’S IT YOU LITTLE SHIT, I’M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS.!” Yelled Dean through clinched teeth.

“HERE IT IS… KICK IT THEN…” And with that Sam pulled down his pants and mooned Dean pissing him off even more. Without a second thought, Dean kicked Sam’s bare ass sending him flying head first into the wall.

John’s head jerked around so fast you would have thought he’d get whiplash. 

Dean was immediately contrite when he saw Sam holding his head and crying with his pants still around his ankles. He rushed to be by his little brother’s side, pulling up his pants immediately then gathered him in his arms. “Shhh, I’m sorry Sammy. I wasn’t trying to kick you that hard.” He said as he pulled his little brother onto his lap.

“THAT IS IT. BOTH OF YOU. I AM DONE WITH IT. I AM GOING TO BOBBY’S FOR THE NIGHT AND I DON’T CARE IF YOU TWO DECIDE TO KILL EACHOTHER. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. YOU TWO ARE GOING TO END UP SENDING ME TO THE DAMN NUTHOUSE.” And with that, John jerked open the front door slamming it violently behind him. Dean and Sam both heard the truck screeching out of the driveway.

Sam felt a slight twinge of fear when their father left. Dean felt his little brother’s body tighten. “Shhh. It’s over now Sammy. No more fighting. I tell you what, because I hurt you, you can throw your water balloons at me and I won’t even kill you for it. Hell, I won’t even threaten to kill you.”

Dean thought pretty sure that when he left himself open like that by giving Sam permission to throw water balloons at him. His little brother would show some compassion by deciding not to throw water balloons at poor defenseless, willing Dean but nope, Sam jumped up off of Dean’s lap and ran straight for his water balloons.

Plow, right upside the head. Plow, right between his legs but that one was by accident. He meant to hit Dean in the chest and missed.

“HA, HA, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU PEED YOUR PANTS.” Chanted Sam in a sing song voice.

Dean just shook his head. “You really are a little monster aren’t you?

Sam only grinned from ear to ear.

“You know Sammy, I still owe you from posting those fliers up of me.”

Sam froze. “But…. But…. You already kicked me in my bare ass.”

“Naw, the fighting is over for tonight. The next prank I pull will not be to embarrass you. We’ll just keep it light. Okay little buddy?”

“Okay.” Sam ran over to give Dean a big hug and one of his gross, sloppy kisses on the cheek. ‘No the prank won’t embarrass you. It will only piss you off.’ Thought Dean and he ended it with an evil smile.


End file.
